


Caught with His Pants Down

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Nudity, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes in a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A multi-chapter drabble story using the E/O Challenge word and four other challenge words given to me by my friend, Disasteriffic Kaz from Fanfiction.net. Each chapter is 150 words.
> 
> Challenge words for the first chapter are: Pillow, Grecian, gorge, greased and glamorous.

Head pounding, Sam awoke, shivering. His arms hurt, bound behind him and he was... _naked?_ No, wearing boxers.

He raised his head off the pillow, hunter's eyes surveying the scene. His room at Stanford. Where was Sarah?

In the corner. Tied up, struggling but alive. Even furious and bound, she looked glamorous.

"Sleeping beauty wakes," purred a voluptuous Grecian in a glittering toga. Shaking her long, greased waves, she ran fashionably long nails down his cheek. Shuddering, feeling exposed, Sam shrank from her hungry gaze.

She was pulled away by an older woman. "No cheating, Pandy," she warned. Sam blushed as he realized this one was stark naked. He looked at her harder eyes, unadorned face, short nails. Anywhere but her bosom. Or lower.

Pandy pouted and swiped at her rival's face. "Shut up, Uri, all's fair in love and war."

Sam's gorge rose as he realized who they were.


	2. Gods and Weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised by the strange intruders, Sarah struggles to break free. Note to readers: Sarah is my OC from "Winchester Fun: The Bet". This takes place in Sam's first year at Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge: Prepare. Four-word Challenge from Mb64: ravenous, watery, cookie, symphony. A 200-word drabble.

When Sarah had planned this surprise visit to Stanford, she'd been prepared for a weekend of fun and wonder. They'd been going to the local symphony when the intruders surprised them; she'd never imagined being trussed like a turkey while two weird witches manhandled her boyfriend. Sarah struggled with her bonds, craning her neck to see Sam.

He lay near-naked on the bed while the toga-wearing bimbo eyed him ravenously, like a cookie she longed to devour. The Minx! _A fitting nickname._ Minx stoked Sam's cheek, cooing like a lovesick dove. Her blood boiling, Sarah renewed her efforts to break free.

Minx was pushed aside by her naked partner in the fight over Sam.

"Hey, hands off!" Sarah yelled. "That's my man you're pawing. Get your own."

'Nudist' floated over on a huge scallop shell, her long hair encasing her like a shawl. Sarah realized that she'd seen her picture before – in Art History class last year. The naked woman emerging from the watery deep on a giant seashell.

Now Sarah understood the strong ocean smell that had wafted through the air just moments before these characters appeared.

"Aphrodite!" Sam called, "I'll do whatever you want. Just leave her alone."


End file.
